Cracked cells or monoblocks cause electrolyte to leak through the wall into the battery case. Electrolyte can also leak if the battery is overcharged, as the overcharging can cause the electrolyte to spew out of the cells or monoblocks. Leaked electrolyte corrodes the battery case, and it is particularly corrosive to metal battery cases and the trays securing the battery, as well as adjacent equipment.